Last Week's Alcohol
by Secret Behind the Pen
Summary: Julian takes Logan to L.A for a week


**Last Week's Alcohol**

**These are not my characters they belong to CP Coulter Dalton and the song is not mine eather**

**This is also my first Jogan fanfic hope you like it =]**

* * *

><p>Julian walks into the Stuart common room to find yet again Logan on the piano playing another heartless song one with no feeling or color, a song that was played when Logan was on his meds.<p>

"Hey, Logan," Julian called out to no reply was answered. "Hey, Logan!"

"What?"

"You really need to get out of this hellhole. Hey, why don't you come with me this week to L.A we can hit up some parties. There are a few I need to go to, make an appearance at and I want you to be my date, but we are not going to tell any one you're my date," Julian said.

"Why are we not going to tell any one," Logan asked with question in his eyes.

"Well, no one in Hollywood knows I am gay and I don't want that getting out."

Logan looks away, blushing. He likes hearing Julian reassure him self he's gay. To Logan its like hear someone say they love you, but this is as close to Julian as he was going to get. It would be the same, just friends.

"Alright, I will go with you to L.A," Logan replied now looking a Julian again.

Two days later they where off to L.A.

* * *

><p>It was party after party. Logan was kind of done with all these parties. He thought to himself these parties weren't even fun. Half of them just ended up being stupid cocktail parties and talking to the press, which led to Logan sitting in the corner drinking a Coke. The other parties just ended up with Julian missing for most of the night and Logan left to follow Julian's rules. 'Apparently I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol when I'm on my meds,' he thought sarcastically to himself.<p>

"Hey, Logan this is our last night lets have some fun," Julian tried to per sway Logan.

"How would another Hollywood drab cocktail party be fun," Logan stiffly remarked

"This is not one of those kinds of parties. This time it's more of our age and it's going to be fun. I promise you," Julian looked into Logan's eyes with his signature puppy dog eyes that Logan can't resist.

"All right I'll go, but I won't have fun," Logan yelled back as Julian left the room.

"Hey," Julian later popped his head back into Logan's room. "I was called to do another press meeting. You are going to have to go to the party with out me. I'll meet you there later, the driver will get you there and he is going to pick you up at 8:00," Julian said before rushing off to his meeting.

Wow another party

Where Julian is missing, Logan thought to himself.

Julian popped his head in once more, "Don't forget the rules. No drinking because you are on your meds, no dancing with other guys and don't do anything stupid that will get you hurt. Ok Logan," Julian told him once more.

"Yes, Mommy!" Logan said coldly and sarcastically.

Julian once again left the room.

"Yeah right I am going to listen to his rules this time. Maybe just the dancing with other guys because I don't really feel in the mood. I am so not going to take my meds and I am going to drink all the alcohol I can get my hands on," Logan thought out loud to himself.

* * *

><p>He was off to the party. An hour into it and still no sign of Julian. Logan was now buzzed, but still not drunk yet. The room stared to spin while colors swirled; he was dancing with a petite little blond grinding to the beat of the music.<p>

The music stopped, a screech rang through the room.

The DJ spoke "Hey, hey, hey. It is now time for open stage night, mostly singing. Now who would like to go first?"

Logan walked up to the stage.

"Hey, we have our first contender. What's your name," the DJ asked

"Logan Wright."

"Give it up for Logan Wright."

The crowed cheered.

"This song goes out to Julian Larson, my best friend and maybe someone I might be in love with, where ever he is right now." He drunkenly said while the room kept spinning.

_Happy drunk,  
>Grinding to a German techno beat.<br>Shots all around.  
>I'm drafting you a text.<br>I'm typing sorry.  
>I'm sleepy.<br>Another night.  
>=[ ox.<br>Vodka flows into any mixer you can find. Mini skirts shift.  
>I see the lift of her ass.<br>My pocket vibrates.  
>I won't look.<br>It's you again.  
>And you're not here.<br>She makes a pass.  
>Screw the phone.<br>Screw you and all your stupid rules.  
>Are you alone? Are you dancing by yourself?<br>Cuz I'm out here. Alive here. We're dancing here.  
>Chugging from the bottom shelf.<em>

_This is how it feels to fall in love.  
>his is how it feels to fall.<br>The weakness, the sadness,  
>The sirens, the madness.<br>The pounding in your chest,  
>Like you're racing the streets in an ambulance.<br>I'm watching you.  
>I'm watching me.<br>I'm watching us fall.  
>Fall.<em>

_Do I see you standing across the crowded room?  
>Like some montage or like someone's fucking dream,<br>And I see you.  
>In her face.<br>In every face.  
>Is that your scheme?<br>I'm watching you.  
>I'm watching me.<br>I'm watching us…_

_I'm so sick of parties.  
>I'm so sick of being drunk.<br>I hold my breath.  
>Lips brush against my ear.<br>But I don't feel them.  
>Or know them.<br>I just know you.  
>And you're not here.<br>And you're not here.  
>Yes, it might be the Smirnoff or all the Natty light.<br>Yes it is weak.  
>But there's nothing left to lose.<br>So call me right now and I'll cave.  
>I'll answer you and blame the booze.<em>

_Time is passing but we're still drinking.  
>Life is passing us by,<br>We're drinking last week's alcohol._

Logan looks up to see the brunet at the back of the room looking up at him. He so drunk that the room by now had become blurry, but he some how new it was him.

_House parties are proof the world runs to chaos.  
>I go outside and that's when I see you.<br>And you say,  
>Don't talk.<br>I'm sorry.  
>I'm scared of this.<br>Well, I'm scared too._

_This is how it feels to fall in love.  
>This is how it feels to fall.<br>The weakness, the sadness,  
>The sirens, the madness.<br>The pounding in your chest,  
>Like you're racing the streets in an ambulance.<br>I'm watching you.  
>I'm watching me.<br>I'm watching us fall._

That's when the blond new he had fallen in love with the brunet movie star.


End file.
